(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design support system, design support method and computer-readable recording medium in which design support program is recorded suitable for use in supporting the design of a manufacturing line constituted by combination of a plurality of element types; for example, a manufacturing line to be used for manufacturing an electronic device or the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
For instance, a manufacturing line (e.g., a manufacturing process) to be used for manufacturing an electronic device, such as a sensor device, is formed by combination of a variety of placing processes (pieces of manufacturing equipment), such as a dispensing process, a placing process, and a curing process. A manufacturing system is established by means of developing a manufacturing line (e.g., an electronic device manufacturing line) customized to an individual electronic device.
In the design and development of the manufacturing line, human-labor savings, high implementation accuracy, and space savings by means of automation are required in the form of specifications. In association with shortening of a cycle of development of a product, early commencement of a manufacturing line is requested.
In accordance with the structure, form, and material property of a product to be produced (e.g., an electronic device), a line for manufacturing the electronic device varies in terms of required implementation accuracy, a curing method, a material, a process, and requirements (e.g., required accuracy of assembly).
In a conventional technique for designing and developing a manufacturing line, a client or a person who examines specifications of a line confers with a line designer, thereby determining the implementation accuracy and specifications required for manufacturing a manufacturing line, such as the curing method, the material, the process, and the requirements. After the mechanism incorporating these specifications has been designed (manufacturing equipment has been designed), required mechanism elements, a power mechanism, electronic components, or the like are purchased. Alternatively, required unique mechanism elements are newly manufactured by means of machining or the like. Thus, various pieces of equipment required for constituting the manufacturing line (manufacturing process) are assembled.
When a group of pieces of equipment are arranged as a line, a transferring apparatus is interposed among the pieces of equipment, thereby interconnecting the equipment. When individual pieces of equipment are arranged independently as single units, a loader and an unloader are disposed for accepting and delivering workpieces.
A delivery time for introducing the tooling usually requires, e.g., six months or thereabouts. In order to verify the performance required by processes, performance evaluation is performed on a per-equipment basis. In particular, new custom-designed equipment has not yet been proven and, therefore, requires meticulous performance evaluation before shipment.
In connection with the conventional technique for designing and developing a manufacturing line, a period required for developing a manufacturing line can be subdivided into three periods; namely, (1) a period for examining specifications of a line (equipment); (2) a period for designing the mechanism of the line (equipment); and (3) a period for assembling, debugging, and verifying newly-designed equipment. In order to commence the manufacturing line early, an attempt must be made to shorten these periods (1) through (3).
For instance, in relation to (1) examination of specifications of a line, a supplier hitherto replies to inquiries made by a purchaser at the time of determination of specifications during the course of examination, development, and design of a manufacturing line, while consulting with the purchaser or after having examined the inquiries. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open NO. 2003-108910 (Patent Document 1 provided below) discloses a system which supports processes for determining specifications and installation requirements of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus by utilization of communications means between a purchaser of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a supplier of the same, in order to shorten a period of time which lapses before specifications of the manufacturing apparatus to be installed in a semiconductor factory are determined [corresponding to (1) Examination of specifications of a line], with a view toward commencing operation of the semiconductor factory as early as possible.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open NO. 2003-108910
However, the system described in Patent Document 1 is intended for supporting processes for determining specifications or installation requirements of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus between the user of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and the supplier of the same. This system is effective for shortening the period (1) for examining specifications of the line. However, even when a designer has employed this system in a design phase, a design time cannot be shortened, nor can a design cost be curtailed.
In relation to the design of a manufacturing line, a general demand also exists for curtailing costs required for design, as well as shortening the period (2) for designing the mechanism of the line (equipment) and the period (3) for assembling, debugging, and verifying the newly-designed equipment.